User of the Year 2007
User of the Year 2007 was Board 8's fifth annual UotY competition, hosted by Smurf. The List 1. Ed Bellis 2. Steinershocker 3. UltimaterializerX 4. DSRage 5. Swift 6. Karma Hunter 7. Icehawk 8. FFDragon 9. KleenexTissue50 10. WiggumFan267 11. SHINE GET 64 12. pikaness 13. SlightlyEroticPigeon 14. DpObliVion 15. ExThaNemesis 16. Mega Mana 17. raytan7585 18. X_Dante_X 19. Janus5000 20. Heroic Mario 21. Sir Chris 22. Tom Bombadil 23. alpha door 24. Stingers135 25. yazzy14 26. wavedash101 27. Smurf 28. Sess 29. Shake 30. Paratroopa 31. Aeon Azuran 32. Alex Shelley 33. Elite Hunter 34. meisnewbie 35. ff6man 36. yoblazer33 37. XxSoulxX 38. Shadow Ryoko 39. Inviso 40. Mumei 41. WVI 42. the icon ownz all 43. TheCruelAngel 44. Ayvuir 45. Amazing Telephone 46. PepsiPlunge 47. cokes311 48. Mr Lasastryke 49. SemiFinal vs Belarus 50. War13104 51. MakeYourChance 52. sephsblade 53. Tweeeked 54. Lopen 55. Metool 56. HaRRicH 57. Bokonon_Lives 58. Explicit Content 59. The Utility Man 60. TheKnightOfNee 61. Alanna82 62. neonreaper 63. MoogleKupo141 64. Shoenin_Kakashi 65. Adept of Aiur 66. Crono801 67. SensiShadeSlaye 68. warning_crazy 69. _Harmonica_ 70. ZenOfThunder 71. Heroic Palmer 72. Dragonair 73. Rikku Almighty 74. paperwarior 75. MyWorldIsSquare 76. DS Gamer XVII 77. Angsty_Lou 78. ObscureMammoth 79. Mershiness 80. CrimsonOcean 81. kbmusiclover 82. Do not even ask 83. Grand_Healer 84. Silvercross 85. FAHtastic 86. Redtooth 87. GamerPanda 88. BIGPUN9999 89. DekarTKB 90. Not_1 91. Funkadelict 92. Lady Ashe 93. GrapefruitKing 94. charmander6000 95. AlecTrevelyan006 96. BBallman7 97. Zylo the wolf 98. Kosmo Trainer 99. SythaWarrior 100. amyvitality 101. longbladeofhiko 102. th3l3fty 103. PukeInMyPot 104. MaxedOutRyu 105. lcadwallader 106. Blitztrugg 107. satai_delenn 108. ThisIsAnOddName 109. Tirofog 110. PhantomLink 111. The Raven 2 112. Minipoooot 113. IhatethisCPU 114. ShatteredElysium 115. ScorpionX3 116. Pats_Dynasty 117. Steal This Account 118. SuperSmash Master 119. snailien 120. andymancan1 121. BaschRonsenburg 122. StifledSilence 123. Vlado 124. Luis_Sera89 125. MetaRidleyX 126. Giggsalot 127. Lettuce Kefka 128. Coffee Ninja 129. Tombs 131. Abomstar 131. cro_ 132. Taslion 133. Sir Cobain 134. ad00 135. Holy Excalibur 136. SpikeDragon 137. TomNook7 138. GodOfGaming 139. Forsaken 140. futuresuperstar 141. LokiGamer 142. agasonex 143. ertyu 144. MegatokyoEd 145. realhilfan 146. FrostHarpy 147. magicians magic hat 148. Andel 149. xXSabin FigaroXx 150. Xenobi 151. Cenastone 152. rexcowbam 153. s0ber 154. SonicTheLegend 155. My Immortal 156. Lagoona 157. DragonsFury 158. SSJ3 Popo 159. chocoboslayer 160. GANON1025 161. HoratioQHornblower 162. mammerjammer 163. Edouble 164. MMXCalibur 165. Jukkie 166. Kaxon 167. Dr Pizza 168. Rodri316 169. TeeVeeDinner 170. NoDiceCurt 171. King Morgoth 172. gotspork 173. ShadowHalo17 174. JayLv100 175. Turbo Kirby 176. kawaiifan 177. SBell0105 178. Leebo86 179. therealosix 180. ohfennsiv 181. Seginustemple 182. Ness26 183. NinjaMachiaveli 184. HaloKiller 185. jeevesthemole 186. Brainstruck 187. Priest of Gix 188. ssknuxmagician 189. OcelotDAD 190. LinkLegend27 191. MintCream 192. outback 193. Angstroms 194. Voltch 195. GrandFool 196. ESY16 197. MechaSolidSnake 198. linkhatesganon 199. MajinZidane 200. Mrstillsmokin 201. BlAcK TuRtLe 202. Darkeklipse 203. AlienBabalien 204. Feanor The Elf 205. cyrax dioxide 206. TimJab 207. Tai 208. Eeeevil Overlord 209. calvinball06 210. SineNomine 211. XIII is cool 212. Valvoras 213. the jp 214. Pacmantis 215. JackTheGhoul 216. JoeyFusion 217. randomizerman 218. EEric 219. PotentJackBlack 220. RacinHalo Category:User of the Year